


Who Gets Left Behind

by mediciine



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Counter Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediciine/pseuds/mediciine
Summary: Piers considers leaving Galar for a while. Raihan tries to cope with all the changes to the Galar league. The two find some comfort in each other.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan / Original Character (background), Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Lightly Implied Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers - Relationship, Nezu | Piers / Original Character (background)
Kudos: 54





	Who Gets Left Behind

It had taken a while to convince Obstagoon that I wouldn’t need any security detail for our monthly league outing, but after a few generous head pats and reminders that he was much more needed at home with Marnie, I was finally allowed to pull on my leather jacket and step out the door. Even though I’d technically retired, I kept getting invited. And even though I originally tried to refuse, no one wanted to hear it. Galar gym leaders have to be the most stubborn lot on the planet.

I remember nervously twisting at the charm on my collar when I stepped inside. As expected, everyone greeted me warmly, but I never really did get used to it. Spikemuth was far-flung and not exactly a hotbed for visitors, so I guess I was just constantly concerned that my work as a trainer was just an afterthought, doubly so now that Marnie was in charge. She was going to change all of that for the town, I knew it from the bottom of my heart, but she was still just getting started. But apparently, I had some sort of veteran’s glory. Leon clapped me on that back so hard I was nearly winded as he directed me to an empty seat between him and Raihan, who couldn’t be fucked to say hello before immediately trying to tell me about a story he’d read in the tabloids about a Zweilous with four heads. I tried to tell him he was basically the only person in Hammerlocke who still believed this rubbish, and our usual round of arguing began, with Leon keeping the drinks flowing. And probably keeping us from coming to blows as the others joined in.

After we got our new champion, Raihan had been more on edge than ever. The guy usually seemed like he hardly had a worry in his head, but everyone could tell – he didn't know what he was meant to do with himself now that someone had beaten him to taking down his rival. For whatever reason, this meant our usual petty jabs at each other dragged on for ages. It had always been this way, ever since we were young trainers: I seemed to see the moodier side of him the most, particularly after his attempts to take down Leon. Maybe it was good stress relief for him to rile me up when battles didn’t work out his way. A way of diverting his irritating zeal for competition. Not that it didn’t always come back to him practically begging me for another fight.

Eventually, the other league members started to filter out. Milo would be the first to pack it in, since he was usually up at the crack of dawn to tend to farm business. Melony would no doubt get sick of hearing all the men (particularly her son) getting louder and drunker and drag Nessa away. Eventually Gordie and Kabu would have to haul a completely blacked out Leon into a Flying Taxi. Normally, Raihan and I wouldn’t have been far behind, but he was trying to convince me to stop by his place for a few more rounds. 

"What'd I tell you about encores? And Leon’s probably gonna need--."

"Dude knocks out every third time, he’ll be fine. Don't be a fucking dick, Piers. Besides, just ‘cause no one else mentions it, doesn’t mean we haven’t noticed."

He swept a broad hand toward a poster in the back of the bar. Much to my embarrassment, it was a picture of me. And a list of all my upcoming shows. Ah, yeah. That.

“You’re going to leave Galar for a while, aren’t you? And in only a few weeks, too. Kalos, Unova, Kanto… Come on. You owe everyone some quality time, but especially me. If you won’t battle me, at least let’s talk alone. It’s been a while.”

Well, not much a guy could say to that, huh? He was right. Leon, Raihan and I used to hang out pretty regularly. Three mates who’d spent years together at the top of the league, all our energies balanced as if designed to perfectly annoy one another straight into the grave. And I’d been planning on just slinking away.

“Fine.” I practically oozed out of my seat at the counter, blinking a few times to refocus my blurry vision long enough to pay up my tab. Raihan wasn’t far behind, his long stride overtaking me and leading the way down the stone roads to his place. I kept waiting for him to say something, but it never happened. I was no stranger to long silences, nor was I the type who felt particularly compelled to fill them unless I had a mic in hand, so it was fine by me. I just listened to the rhythms that came and went in the drone of the city and in his footsteps.

\--

I’d been to his apartment before. As one might expect of Raihan, it was a beautiful, sleek thing at the top of a large complex, with an elevator that opened right into it. It paid to be a gym leader at the top of your game in a city like Hammerlocke, and if I didn’t better understand what motivated him, I’d wonder why he was so pressed to be champion with all this at his disposal. I followed him to his kitchen, standing opposite him at the fancy breakfast bar counter he had as he slid me a glass with a few fingers of amber liquid on ice.

“You’re really serious about retiring, huh?” Raihan paused, taking a swig straight from the bottle he had in hand. “You don’t have to say it, I know that was a stupid thing to say. Marnie’s already doing a great job. But isn’t it crazy to you? How much the league has changed in so little time?”

I laughed, shaking my head. “You sound like Kabu. Don’t you think people said the same thing when you, Leon, an’ I all started up as trainers, too? ‘Specially Leon. Probably knocked years off the older trainers’ lives.” My level-headed answer was clearly annoying to Raihan, the frustration on his face warming me from the inside nearly as much as the booze. I started to work at pulling out my ponytail, feeling it growing heavier the more my head swam.

“Well, yeah, but…” I laughed at his struggling to rephrase, irritating him further. I couldn’t help myself. “I mean, I’m still going to be here as a gym leader, but it’s weird not having Leon as the champion, even if I love the new kid. And you… You won’t even battle me anymore! What’s up with that?”

Rolling my eyes, I combed my fingers through long monotone strands. “Aren’t you sick of battlin’ me by now? It’d be a privilege to kick your ass an’ all, but I want to focus on the singing thing and let Marnie take the main stage with that stuff. It’s really that simple.”

“Piers. I don’t think you get it.”  
  
“Enlighten me.”

Raihan’s frustration seemed to have mounted to an impressive peak, his light blue eyes clouded with a dark look as he leaned over the counter. He motioned for me to lean in too, like he had some sort of secret to share. I balked at first, but as usual, he could never let anything go. I figured he was probably going to try and fight now that Leon wasn’t here to put a stop to it, and as much as I wanted to be the better man, I was getting tired of the circuitous conversations. Maybe we’d both feel better afterward. “Hmph,” I scoffed as he very predictably grabbed the collar of my jacket, although the rest of his move wasn’t so predictable at all. He yanked me close, and to my surprise, pressed his lips against mine.

It was exactly as confident as I would have expected from someone like Raihan. I had to shut my eyes just to make sure I would be in the same place when I reopened them, but I never even got that far. His tongue brushed along my lips in a way that made them part despite myself, and he made this soft groan that was unlike anything I’d ever heard out of him. He almost sounded needy. When he pulled away, I was finally back to reality. Maybe it had been three seconds, maybe three hours. My only reaction was to lift a brow, waiting for him to explain himself.

“Uh… I don’t know what I thought that would do. Look, I just wanted to bring you over here to tell you that it’s a pretty fucked up move to just retire and then disappear from Galar, even if it’s temporary. Is it even temporary? You never tell anybody anything. What about the rest of us? Do you just not-…”

I pulled off my leather jacket and flung it to the floor, the metal fittings clattering across the hardwood. This was enough to stop his noisy blithering in its tracks, turning it into nothing but a stammer. Circling around the kitchen counter, I watched with a grin as Raihan’s gaze followed naturally, almost unconsciously turning to face me as I put myself directly in front of him. He was a behemoth, but I’d never been intimidated by him in the least, especially not when he was a sputtering mess. I grabbed the front of his hoodie and pushed him back at full force, toppling him onto the counter. Before he could try to sit up, I scrambled onto the marble surface astride him, one hand playing with the spiked charm of my collar. The closer I leaned in, the more he moved to back away across the counter, although this just gave me more opportunity to properly straddle him. “Stop that,” I insisted flatly as I clamped my black denim-clad thighs against his hips. Raihan listened, laying there in confusion.

I leaned in once again, and this time our lips met, tongues nestling neatly once again. I could taste the scotch on his mouth properly this time, and I indulged in it. And I could feel his body underneath mine, the tension in his muscles mounting and then unraveling and unfurling as he seemed to give in, only a few beats of hesitation before he melted into the kiss. This time it went until I was breathless, pulling away and wiping at my mouth with the back of my hand.

“This wasn’t what I had planned or anything, I swear…”

“Shut it, Raihan. You’re pissed off I was just gonna leave everyone in the league. An’ that I was gonna leave you.”

“Yeah. But we don’t have to do all this.”

“I don’t think either of us are doin’ it ‘cause we _have_ to.”

There was a long silence, a tension so thick in the air it weighed down on my shoulders. But as much as it might surprise Raihan, it wasn’t as if I had zero experience with men. In music and any creative field, especially one that was even slightly subversive, you met all kinds of beautiful people that broke the mold. It was easier than you might think to find yourself attracted to someone unexpected, to someone who might challenge what you thought you looked for. In all that experience, I’d learned that most men are slaves to the same thing. And sure enough, Raihan grabbed a fistful of hair at the base of my neck and picked up the kiss just where we’d left off. This time a hum vibrated in my chest as I pressed my body against him fully.

I felt his other hand move over my waist, fingers placed as if they were trying to measure the circumference. He did this often when he was drunk and teasing me about my leanness, but this time the touch felt so very satisfying. I placed my palm over the front of his sweats and felt exactly what I’d been expecting to, slowly tightening my fingers around his length to feel out the shape through the fabric. “Ugh…” Strongest gym leader in the region and he had a huge dick even half-hard, too. Just great. Some guys have all the luck. I unzipped his hoodie and pushed up the hem of his t-shirt, the muscles in his abdomen twitching under the coldness of my fingers.

I broke the kiss with a soft sound, immediately moving to give playful nips at Raihan’s strong jawline and neck, down to the top of his collarbone. As I sunk down his body, I pushed my tongue flat against the center of his chest, drawing a long, wet line down his torso. Every bit of Raihan seemed to stand at attention as I made my way downward over taut muscle, stopping just above the waistband of his sweats. I watched his face curiously as I hooked my fingers over the elastic, pulling it downward… And of course, he was the type to go commando. The reveal was impressive, enough that I was salivating behind kiss-numb lips as I wrapped my fingers around his cock. Raihan must have been able to tell somehow, because he looked infuriatingly self-satisfied.

Strands of black and white were wrapped around his fist as Raihan half-sat up, watching intently as I brought my lips near, tongue flicking out and over the swollen head of his cock. It was such a sight to see the way he flushed along his whole body near instantly; I could hardly take my eyes off of him as I wrapped my lips around him. I had to work to take him in bit by bit, a task that was made harder by the constantly encouragement of Raihan’s hand at the back of my skull. But before long I had a steady rhythm, fingers spreading my saliva up and down along his cock whenever I drew back. The soft sound of wet lips and suction were the backing track to Raihan’s steady stream of groans and curses. I’m sure the bang I heard at one point was the sound of his fist hitting the marble countertop when I finally took him as deep as I could stand, choking gracelessly at the base of his dick as he forced me down a little further. Even if it was a struggle, there was something so satisfying about being both the source and the outlet for so much of Raihan’s pent-up energy, doubly so when his way of showing it was so primal.

I let up when I felt him trembling, forcing against his grip to pull myself away, his lap thick with my spit streaked in his pre-cum. Raihan was panting, mouth hanging open and frankly, begging for my tongue as I crawled back up his body. I moved to undo the zip and button of my jeans, but I was surprised to find Raihan already moving in to do the work for me, his hand grabbing at my ass as soon as there was enough leeway to get under my clothes. Our kiss was sloppy and desperate this time, and knowing Raihan had no choice but to taste himself faintly on me had my blood surging as he undressed me from the waist down, but it soon was interrupted by an uncharacteristically soft voice.

“Piers, I really don’t know how this works, but…”

I cut him off right there. “Oh, please. Maybe instead of fallin’ for shit stories about mutant Zweilous, you should read the rest of the articles. It sounds like you can figure it out.” Raihan’s revolving cast of short-term girlfriends, some of which he had around at the same time, were a common feature of some of these publications, and one of the few that I ever actually believed. Even if he didn’t strictly know what to do with someone like me, he’d do just fine. The way he cut his eyes to the side looking equal parts proud and embarrassed after I called him out told me I was exactly right, too.

“… Spit’s good enough?”

“What’d you think I did all that work for?”

I smirked, and he matched it, grabbing my hips with both hands, so hard my hipbones creaked under his grip. I licked my lips as I felt him nudge the wet tip of his cock against me, eager and completely fucking primed. Even when he pulled me down into his lap with one hard, unrelenting motion, I knew full well it had nothing to do with inexperience. He just wanted to feel me give into him completely, wanted to feel himself barely fit inside of me with no chance for me to resist. And I wanted it too. Even if it shocked me into groaning out his name, I didn’t hesitate to move my hips, squirming in his lap. I could see Raihan pouring sweat, looking at me hungry as he bit back a rather charming sound of appreciation.  
  
“Well? You waitin’ for somethin’?”  
  
Goading him was a bad idea, or maybe the best idea I’d ever had. Raihan was so strong that just by putting one heel on a drawer handle, he could lift his hips clean off the counter even with me in his lap when he thrust up. It would have been humiliating if it didn’t feel so fucking good, my painted nails digging into his shoulders every time. Raihan’s hands moved all over my body as if constantly looking for the next perfect place to grab me or dig his fingers in, every fiber of his being concentrated on getting his use out of me. My long hair stuck to the sweat on my back as I tried to keep up, my metal collar jingling louder and louder as the pace increased.

“Fuckin’, hell, Piers…”

“Keep goin’, _please_ …”

Raihan wrapped one hand around my cock and I instantly felt useless, instinctively rocking between the sensation of his hand and his dick like a mindless animal. I wanted to look at Raihan’s face and watch him come even further undone, but I couldn’t keep my eyes opened if I tried – they kept rolling back in my head anyway. His other hand held me firm against his lap as he fucked up into me like he was trying to break clear through me, the loud moans tumbling out my lips bouncing off the walls of the kitchen.

“You like it like this?”

“Ahn, Raihan…!”

I couldn’t so much as give a proper warning before I was a shuddering mess in Raihan’s grasp, my cum splashed across his hand and his torso. I could only imagine how smug he looked right then, especially when he rolled me over onto my back. The world spun behind my lids, and I was more overloaded than ever. My spine and shoulder blades hurt from being banged into the solid countertop as Raihan bore down cruelly, pushing in so relentlessly deep as he came that I was briefly concerned about being split in half. He called out my name against the crook of my neck, teeth sinking in as he filled me to the brim with every last drop he had. When he rested his weight on top of me, still clinging me close, I thought maybe my ribs would puncture my lungs. And I would have been okay with it, too.

\--

At the end of the night, I was sitting beside him on his king-sized bed, enjoying a lazy drag from a cigarette when my reverie was interrupted by the sound of his voice.

“Are you going to come back, then?”  
  
Before, I’d had no idea. Of course I wouldn’t leave Marnie alone in Galar forever, but I’d be kidding myself if I said I didn’t imagine what would happen if things really took off on tour, if I could keep playing somewhere like Castelia City, staying unknown whenever I stepped off the stage. But now, as I looked at Raihan, I felt like I had more business here than I thought. Like maybe I hadn’t valued some of the connections I had that weren’t family as much as I should have. Like maybe I had always been too concerned about gym leader Piers, or about musician Piers, and not the Piers who sat alone in his room in Spikemuth while he felt the rest of the world marched on without him.

“Are you askin’ me ‘cause you want me to?” I paused a beat, but I didn’t give him long enough to answer. He’d said enough already. “Yeah. I guess I will. I like it here.”  
  
“Good…” A smirk pulled at the corner of the other man’s lips. Or maybe it wasn’t a smirk, and he was genuinely relieved. It was hard to believe sometimes, but he did care about me, I supposed.

I let out a long, beleaguered sigh. “S’ppose I should talk to Leon too, later. Hope it doesn’t go the way this conversation did…”  
  
“Piers…!”  
  
I snickered, looking down at a very flustered Raihan, finally showing a ruddy blush on his handsome dark skin once again.  
Yeah.  
No way I was going to leave that behind forever.


End file.
